


Challenge?

by Lyv3Wyr3



Series: Musical Oneshots! [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jared is a pervert, Save Me, and short, but i love him anyways, but it’s fluffy, i wrote this instead but of sleeping, no beta we die like men, this is pretty old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: We all have them. That one friend in our life that we can barely stand. The one who makes non-stop dirty comments and remarks. We love them, but dear god they need to stop.But what happens when you kinda sorta have a teeny weeny (major) crush on this particular pervert? Let's just say...It's not fun.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Reader, Jared Kleinman/You
Series: Musical Oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Challenge?

We all have them. That one friend in our life that we can barely stand. The one who makes non-stop dirty comments and remarks. We love them, but dear god they need to stop.

But what happens when you kinda sorta have a teeny weeny (major) crush on this particular pervert? Let's just say...

It's not fun.

You see being the major flirts they are they tend to make your life miserable. Take Jared for example. He likes to lean in close and challenge you to see who will back away first. He will wink and smirk at you until you back away. And every time he's done this.... he has won.

You were texting Jared as you had for the past few days since he got a phone. Finally. You had always known him to be a flirt, but he seemed to be going at it more so than usual.

For a while you'd known he had suspected your crush (seeing as you turned into a stuttering blushing mess every time he looked at you it was quite obvious), but whenever he had asked you'd give him the same response every time.

No.

One time he even went as far as to be hurt by this. Saying that you had rejected him. You immediately followed it up with a "no I love you, bro! Don't be sad!"

Little did he know,

You meant it.

This process has been repeated endless times. Him asking if the crush you always mysteriously speak of is him then you deny it. You'd love to tell the truth, but come on! This is Jared Kleinman we're talking about! He'd laugh you out of the room, or maybe even never speak to you again.

You had suspected a few times that he really meant it when he flirted. There was a time or two that he looked truly sincere. But then he would give you the same response when you gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, this guy's heart belongs to someone else~" he'd reply with a wink. You'd always laugh it off. You made sure no one could see it but... it really hurt. It hurt badly every time he'd say it. He knew how you felt about him, but he would still say it. But it was fine. All the empty flirts were enough for you. After all, you don't own him. He's just as entitled to his feelings for her as you are yours for him. This was fine. This is fine.

"This is fine..." you wondered when you said it out loud, why did it sound like a lie?

You sighed. That was enough thinking. You opened your phone and your face immediately had a goofy smile plastered on it. Speak of the devil.

Jared: hey loser

You decided to respond in a teasing manner as he did.

You: hey tsundere.

Jared: excuse you I am a "sin"amon roll uwu.

You laughed to yourself. What teenage boy says uwu?

You: you're such a dork! XD

You judged your choice of emoticons. Why don't you just use the actual emojis? Why do you manually type everything? 'Because they're better, duh,' you supplied in your head. Sure. That's why.

You: hey are you gonna be at school tomorrow?

He took a second to respond. It was a simple question so it shouldn't have needed this much thought.

Jared: of course. ;)

Why. He always sent winky faces and it killed you.

You: no

Jared: what? ;)

You: nO wInKy FaCeS! >~<

Jared: ...why not? ;))

You: because

Jared: because why?

You: because reasons!

Jared: what reasons

You: you'll judge me!

Jared: no I won't.

You thought for a second. Did you really want to tell him the real reason? That probably wasn't the best idea. But then again neither was getting a crush on Jared.

You: because it flusters me

To be fair, he reacted exactly how you expected.

Jared: hahaha!

You: JERK!

You thought about it. That went better than you expected it to go. At least he's not making fun of you. Well. In a way he is, but not in a way that matters.

You didn't think about it anymore that day (he also didn't text you anymore but there wasn't anything else to talk about.

______________________________

The next day began like any other. You woke up, put on a (f/c) T-shirt of your favorite band with some black jeans and converse. It wasn't the most fashionable attire, but god was it comfortable. Plus it wasn't like you had someone to impress. Jared had no interest in you. Plus, if you were going to dress up it would be for you and no one else.

You walked up to the school entrance and ran your hand through your hair. You wrapped your jacket around your body tighter as you took your first step only to hear a laugh from behind you.

"Hey Y/N your backpack is unzipped. And your stuff fell out. God, why are you so clumsy?" Jared teases. You felt your face heat up for two reasons.

One: Jared.

Two: that's so embarrassing!

You quickly scrambled to pick your things up and once you were finished you looked up to see Jared waving your sketchbook in front of you with his signature smirk. 'Well heck'

"Give it back Jared," you said with an annoyed huff. This caused him to step closer to you and smirk more.

"Make me!" He flirted.

You suddenly got braver, more daring. You decided that if he can flirt with you then you can do the same to him. "Maybe I will," you said leaning in closer, but still leaving about a foot of space between you two.

Ha. That's didn't last long.

He gave you a challenging glance as he came closer to you. Your faces were at a max of two inches away now. Much less if you're being honest with yourself. His breath was warm against your lips as you stared him down.

This happens often. Him challenging you, you standing up to him, he gets about six inches away, and then you back down. But this time. This time it was gonna be different.

You were gonna stand your ground and- oh wait he winked at you and you cowered into yourself. Guess this time was like any other.

"You're so mean Jared," you stuttered out, obviously blushing and biting your lip.

"Yeah true," he agreed as the bell rang. "See you later loser!" He said with a wave as he ran inside. You didn't see his face, but something about his expression seemed... off.

Your heart was still pounding. Did he do this with everyone? You didn't know. You knew he had a habit of flirting around with all females, but you wondered if maybe, just maybe, there was a part of him that felt feelings for only you.

Then you remember the girl he's always talking about and you stop being naïve.

__________________________

The final bell rang and you gathered your stuff and headed for the door only to be stopped by Jared grabbing your arm. He waited for everyone else to leave the room before he spoke.

"Hey so I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat on the way home and your house is on the way."

You waited for him to finish his sentence. But it seemed like he wasn't going to. Now that you thought about it he was acting kind of strange. His face was unusually red and he still hadn't let go of your arm. Then it finally clicked. He was asking if you wanted a walk home!

"Let's go then!" You said cheerfully. You were trying not to let him see how happy you were about this, but you were failing miserably.

He led you down out of the school and down the block. He was completely silent the entire time, and instead of a smirk, he had a serious look on his face.

"Jared," you began cautiously, "why are you acting strange?" He didn't reply. Now you were really worried. "Jare-"

"I like you," he blurted out. " I'm sorry if that's weird to hear, but I like you. And that other girl that I said I liked... well that was kind of a lie. And I really have wanted to tell you for a long time, but I didn't think you would like me back. But since this morning I haven't been able to stop thinking about what would have happened if I actually did kiss you-"

"Stop," you said with your eyes wide. This was a lot to process. Like. A lot.

"... Sorry," he said looking at the ground. Oh no. He thinks you're mad at him.

"No, it's not that I just!- UGH!" You screamed into the air. "I-I- uh I-" you were really bad at this. So you decided to play the game you always play. "You won't k-kiss me..."

Jared perked up at this. "Are you challenging me (L/N)?" He said getting close to you.

"M-maybe I am." You said leaning in closer as well.

Jared smiles a genuine smile. "I'm gonna win," he said as he got as close as he had that morning. Your lips were barely an inch away.

"Not this time," you said as you pressed your lips against his gently. He put his arm around your waist and pulled you closer and your arms slid around his neck. You felt him laugh against your lips as he kissed you. You were both quickly running out of air, but the challenge wasn't over. You weren't gonna be the first to back out. He finally ran out of air and pressed your foreheads together as he gasped for air.

"Looks like I win Kleinman," you breathlessly said with a smirk.

"Yeah," He said before pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

"Guess you win."


End file.
